A promise
by Jedi Kay-Kenobi
Summary: The Lawless AU upon request of a guest reviewer. "He had made a promise to himself to protect her ever since he was reunited with her earlier on in this dreadful war. He intended to keep that promise."
1. A promise kept & a promise made

**Hello all! I imagine some, or most of us are now getting over season 5 episode 16 of The Clone Wars, but I NEEDED to write this cos I was devastated at the episodes events midway through. There's already been an AU but I wanted to try my hand at one. I hope you enjoy. :)**

**The Lawless AU.**

**A promise Kept.**

* * *

_'No. Dear Force not again!'_

Storm blue eyes widened in horror, a sick feeling knotting up his stomach and making his head light with nausea. Satine gasped for breath, fingers clawing viciously in a natural attempt to free her source for oxygen from the invisible hand that was choking the life slowly out of her as her face turned dark shades of blue and purple.

"I never planned on killing you but I will make you share my pain, Kenobi!" Maul growled vehemently. Obi-Wan felt sick feeling the immense loathing rolling off of the zabrak in waves. Loathing of him.

The silence was deafening. All he could hear was the erratic beating of his heart, thundering inside his ribcage as if it was about to explode forth from his chest. Time slowed as Maul began to pull out the darksaber he took as a trophy after his execution of Pre Vizsla and, with a feral snarl, ferociously tugged Satine towards him.

Storm blue-grey eyes clouded in instinct. _'NOT AGAIN!' _He had made a promise to himself to protect her ever since he was reunited with her earlier on in this dreadful war. He intended to keep that promise. Before he could be stalled Obi-Wan's left arm was extended and the Force swirled around him as he sent a devastating push towards the Sith Lord and his brother, sending them hurling into the wall, a sickening crack reverberating through the wide throne room. Satine fell to the floor in a gasping heap, her hand clutching at her throat and massaging the fresh wound softly. But at least she was still alive.

For now.

Obi-Wan rose quickly, only to receive a sharp blow to the back of the head. Black spots hastily invaded his vision as he fell to one knee, however he shook his head and hurriedly cleared the foggy haze that began clouding his mind before swirling around on his feet and throwing his fist into the side of the Mandalorians helmet, knocking him off balance before sweeping at his legs, successfully avoiding the punch the second guard threw at him and tripping the first guard over where he landed hard on his back and smacked his head off of the ground, leaving him lay there unconscious.

Obi-Wan jabbed an armoured elbow at the second guards helmet, square in the face, stunning the man in shock before the Jedi hammered his other fist into his stomach, effectively winding him and causing him to double over in pain and lack of air. Obi-Wan finished the final blow by swiftly kneeing him again in the helmet before the face, denting the armoured garment and knocking the man back where he lay unmoving.

Without thinking, just acting on primal instinct, the Jedi Master dashed over next to Satine's shaken form and scooped her up in his strong arms, right arm hooked beneath her legs and left supporting her back as her head lolled onto his chest. Obi-Wan was filled with relief as he vanished from the throne room a second later, though intense fear clawed away at his insides, fear that the two brothers would be right behind them. He thundered through the halls towards the cell room, which he would have to pass to exit the palace, where he quickly skidded to a halt in front of Bo-Katan and her men.

"How is she?" the free-lance Death Watch member asked, nothing but authority lacing her tone.

"She's having difficulty breathing after Maul tortured her in front of me by choking her. I need to get her to a ship and supply her with oxygen or she won't last." The urgency and panic inside of him was braking through his already broken tone of voice.

Bo-Katan nodded curtly before leading the front of her group of renegade Death Watch and the Jedi with the Duchess as they entered the fray of Maul's thugs fighting amongst whatever was left of Bo's forces.

"Protect the Jedi and Duchess!" Bo yelled as her forces swarmed around Obi-Wan and the unconscious Satine, covering them from the blasterfire being forced upon them like a rain storm.

Obi-Wan's blood boiled to reach for his lightsaber and help Bo's forces fight, but he was unprepared to let Satine leave his side for a second time during this dark day. Bo's men circled around the two like a hungry predator stalking its prey, never leaving their side for one moment, as Bo-Katan led them to a remaining shuttle. She hastily turned her back to the Jedi and Duchess as Obi-Wan climbed the ramp of the ship and began to return fire with a phenomenal resilience.

"Tell your Republic what has happened here!" She yelled over the fire fight.

Obi-Wan's face contorted with confusion. "But that will likely lead to a Republic invasion of Mandalore."

"Yes," Bo replied sharply, not tearing her eyes away from battle as she quickly leant away and dodged a stray blaster bolt to her head. "And Maul will die; but Mandalore will survive. We _always _survive! Now go!"

Obi-Wan gazed at the young woman for a few seconds. Her fighting spirit was remarkable. As remarkable as the woman he held in his arms. They shared the same fighting spirit for what they believed in, despite that being two separate things.

"You're Satine's sister, aren't you?" Obi-Wan stated in realisation.

Bo's face softened for a moment, though she remained with her back to him. The Jedi was not going to see her resolve crack, even for one tiny moment. So she sealed her lips shut and drew them into a thin line.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan continued sincerely before jogging into the ship and swiftly depositing Satine upon the bed in the medical bay and connecting her to an oxygen tank, placing the mask over her mouth and nose. His chest deflated from the tight coil of worry that was wrapped around it in joy and relief as he blinked away tears of happiness. He subconsciously drew his hand across the side of her face, brushing a few dusty blonde locks away from her eyes before running to the cockpit and strapping himself into the pilot's seat, closing the ramp and taking off.

Once reaching the vacuum of space, Obi-Wan punched in the coordinates to Coruscant before leaning back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest and allowing his mind to wander over the recent events that had transpired as his storm gaze focused sternly on the blue vortex swirling around before him.

_'What if I hadn't of responded to the moment when I did? Satine would be dead now.' _The Jedi shook his head solemnly. '_It was a trap. And Satine was the bait. I never should have come.' _He subconsciously clenched his fist tightly, knuckles turning bone white under the glove he wore as he was haunted by the aggreived look in her eyes back in the throne room.

Little did Kenobi know that just as he had sent the ship into hyperspace, Darth Sidious had sensed a disturbance in the Force, the signature of his former apprentice, and had just arrived on Mandalore to deal with his monstrous and mindless brother, Savage, and make use of Maul.

After what felt like hours but must have only been half an hour in hyperspace Obi-Wan finally unbuckled himself from the pilot's seat and quietly made his way to the med bay, his heart in his throat. Turning the corner Obi-Wan set his stormy eyes on Satine's prone form, his body weight resting on his right leg as his arm leant against the door frame.

He watched as her eyes flickered, her mind attempting to resurface from the fogginess of being unconscious.

He decided to talk to her; it would be easier to address her when she was in this state, though it didn't untie the knots of nervousness in his stomach.

With a sigh, he began softly, "Satine. I'm sorry for putting you in such a dangerous situation. I know that this similar chain of events has happened to us before… but never have you come so close to death… Never have I come so close to losing you."

Now he was perched on the edge of the bed gazing down at her in adoration. Even though her eyes were sad for him at what they both assumed was her fate when Maul began choking the life out of her he still marvelled at her silent, peaceful strength. How she survived the choke for so long was not only Maul's doing in emotionally torturing Obi-Wan, but also her stubbornness; so much like his.

"I should have realised that it was a trap. Maul wanted events to transpire this way, just not to me escaping with you. If I hadn't of come you wouldn't have been so close to death at _his _hands." He couldn't help but spit any reference to Maul out of his mouth like poison.

Shuffling his calloused and larger hand under her petite and smooth one he gently lifted the limp hand from the bed and squeezed gently, and slid his eyes shut, missing the beautiful and gratifying image of her own moon-like cerulean eyes sliding open themselves. However, he registered the slight gentle pressure of her hand squeezing his own back gently and his eyes snapped open instantly, instinct to check on the woman he cared for most in his life was okay, his free hand grasping her shoulder in a soft, comforting grip.

His heart beat erratically increased, pounding violently against his ribcage as she took off her oxygen mask, much to his dismay for he wished that she had kept i ton for both of their sakes, and listened to her words.

"How do you know things wouldn't have occurred similarly had you not come to my aid, General Kenobi?"

Eyes sparkling he could only stare at her in stunned silence, unable to retrieve his voice. She was right; how would things have been different. Had he not come Maul would have tortured her slowly with the Death Watch until she finally perished. But even through his rescue she had come close.

_So _close.

Satine moved to sit up, but it was Obi-Wan who was the resisting force that pushed gently back on her shoulder, urging her to lay down. In protest and a creased brow she retaliated and wriggled her way out of his firm yet gentle grasp before sitting up. It slowly shattered his heart seeing the strain on her face of the excursion from the simple act of sitting up was placing on her.

But he knew that any other attempts he made to stop her would be futile.

Tearing his eyes away from her he stared hard at her hand lying on the mattress, mulling over how warm the flesh of her hand was against his own. That thought was comforting; much more than the alternative of feeling nothing but an icy chill. Her shook his head, clearing his mind of such a painful thought and swiftly removed himself from the bed, standing, gazing around at anything but her to banish the terrible thought of what could have been had he failed, and let himself collapse to the floor, his back resting firmly against the wall.

Satine looked down at the man she had loved through all these years. After the recent events he looked so haggard; more haggard than he had ever looked since the Clone Wars ravaged the galaxy. She sensed the vulnerability coming from him in waves, not that she was Force-sensitive. She could just visually see that he looked vulnerable. His legs propped in front of him, elbows resting on his knees as his forearms hung limply before him, and his head bowed, stray auburn locks falling over his eyes like a curtain.

His voice was a mere broken whisper. "Still, I shouldn't have come. I was being reckless. And look at how my behaviour effected my actions."

Grunting in both excursion and aggravation, Satine slipped off of the bed and knelt down in front of him. Her now cold eyes and voice forced him to look at her intensely. "I thought you Jedi did not reflect on the 'what if' and 'how', but accepted that the way events transpired was through none other but the Force's will. Much to our dismay have you considered that perhaps the Force's will was to be rid of me?"

Obi-Wan winced at her sharp tone, not bearing to think that the Force would do such a cruel thing to him; though it had done it to him many times before. He had lost loved ones – a father, a once lover and best friend, and a young girl whom he had developed feelings for when he fought for the Young on Melida/Daan.

"I wouldn't dare consider it!" Obi-Wan growled through clenched teeth, not bothering to cloak his agitation and vulnerability as much as his Jedi training demanded that he release these feelings into the Force. He had released his hate of Maul at the prospect of nearly taking another one he loved before him. He just couldn't seem to banish his agitation and worry.

He brought his eyes up to meet hers and find that the icy coldness that had steeled over her cerulean orbs had now melted away, revealing her ever peaceful, warm and lovingly tender gaze towards him, and his throat closed at the sight. He drew his own eyes to her creamy throat where he eyed the purple and black bruises that had formed there.

Raising a near trembling hand he pointed. "He – I did this to you."

Satine shook her head in denial.

"_He _did this to _you _because of _me."_

Satine inwardly sighed. No matter how much she would try to tell him otherwise, Obi-Wan wold be ever convinced that this was specifically his fault. She knew that she had herself to blame as much. Why hadn't she sent her message to the Senate rather than to him? Things may not have happened as they did otherwise.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, you stubborn Gundark, that thing did this to me! Your hand was not the one in the air choking the life out of me!"

Her breath hitched when she felt his rough, calloused fingers on her neck, gingerly tracing each splotch on her throat and adding pressure to them slightly. She couldn't help but wince and hiss in discomfort at the small volts of pain that ran through her from his tender actions.

He seemed to notice this and he pulled away slowly, his eyes flashing briefly, as if he wanted to touch her again. Feel that she was actually here, and not just see and hear her.

"Satine, if you'll let me, I can try to heal that for you."

As if she would say no. It hurt to swallow and it hurt to talk! She nodded mutely, giving him the go ahead.

Slowly, he once again placed his fingers on each splotch before closing his eyes.

"You may feel a tingling sensation in a few moments," his voice caressed her weary emotions as she settled herself down.

Sure enough a tingling did overcome her and she instinctively went to move away only to feel Obi-Wan's hand slide slowly from her neck and gently grip her bicep. "Don't worry," he whispered softly.

After a few long and silent moments which were only seconds he reopened his eyes and stared at the duchess before him. Satine felt the tingling sensation vanish as she opened her own eyes to stare back in his. She saw his worry dissipate into relief and she herself felt a great weight lifted off of her chest.

"Better?" Obi-Wan cocked his head to the side.

"Much better," she croaked, finding her throat new and no longer raw as she began adjusting to the revitalising feeling and no more pain or discomfort.

A smile touched the Jedi's lips as he nodded in satisfaction. He did not move to drop his hands from her neck, just under her jawline. "I'm glad."

They continued to gaze at each other endlessly. Time had stopped around them. There was nothing. No war, death, destruction or time. It was just them.

Soon Satine felt her face gently being drawn towards his own, hesitantly. This was it. He was about to do something that he had never considered ever doing before, not even when he had protected her as a padawan learner. She allowed her eyes to slide shut as she felt his breath on hers.

However the expected pressure of his warm and soft tender lips on hers never arrived, much to her dismay. She only felt his breath caressing her face. She slowly opened her eyes, careful not to expose her disappointment, as she searched his own troubled eyes.

It took all of her will not to express her disappointment to him as he gave her a conflicted look.

Running his thumb over her jawline, causing her to shiver involuntarily from the intimate move, Obi-Wan spoke softly.

"I need you to come to Coruscant with me where you'll be safe."

Satine's brow furrowed. "I can't just leave my people to suffer alone! They need me!"

"I was afraid you'd say that," the Jedi sighed, touching his forehead to hers. "Your sister, Bo-Katan, is handling things. She told me to tell our Republic what has happened there."

The clogs in Satine's mind rotated until the answer pieced its self together. "But that would mean-"

"A Republic invasion of Mandalore."

Satine pulled back sharply, out of his warm and comforting embrace, and suddenly she felt cold. "I wanted nothing to do with all of this!"

"Like I once told you; perhaps the best defence can be a swift and decisive offence."

"Don't lecture me, Kenobi!" Satine snapped fervently, eyes blazing.

Obi-Wan's eyes flashed, not with anger, but pain. "That's not my intent, Satine." The man wasn't even angry with her. Her near death experience really had shaken him to his core that he didn't even have the emotional energy to argue with her. "But to help your sister and your people a Republic invasion is necessary."

He knew she had a sister?

"How did you-"she began quietly.

"It wasn't difficult to piece together," Obi-Wan smirked. "You both share the same remarkable strength, though hers is much more violent and outspoken whilst yours is peaceful and reserved."

The silence hung between the two of them awkwardly as he awaited her response.

"You want me to leave my people and stay on Coruscant?"

"Until the Jedi Council can find a way to persuade the Senate to help your people. You'll be safe in the capital until we manage to win the case. The Jedi Council cannot ignore Mandalore now after what has transpired. Despite there no longer being Separatist influence, the Jedi will not pass up the opportunity to rid Maul's dark mark and destructive wake from the galaxy."

Satine looked down at the floor away from him, her right hand subconsciously raising to her opposite arm and gently rubbing her forearm.

"Please trust me," Obi-Wan pleaded. If she had looked at him sooner she would have seen the desperation in his blue-grey eyes.

As she looked back towards him, loose strands of her dusty golden locks brushing across her face, she told him that she would comply and stay on Coruscant under his protection until she could return to her people and rebuild Mandalore.

The relief on Obi-Wan's weary face lit up the entire med bay they were both in as he took her shoulders in his firm hands. "I promise you that the Jedi will help you rebuild Mandalore to the best of our ability while we continue to fight for peace in the galaxy."

She didn't reply. Instead the duchess crawled to the wall to sit beside Kenobi as she took his hand in hers and laid her head on his shoulder. She felt his body relax under her comforting touch before they both closed their eyes and allowed their breathing to deepen as oblivion claimed them.

Obi-Wan's last thoughts before he fell into his sub consciousness about facing the rest of the council and then pleading a case to the Senate could wait. He would deal with these problems when he faced them head on. For now he just needed sleep, finding it much easier to claim knowing that the woman he loved and had saved was here with him, living and breathing softly beside him.

* * *

**Any good? Wanna see it continued? :)**


	2. Darkness and the Council

**Hey guys, so after the very positive feedback I received from the prologue I have decided to continue this and make it a full blown fic! Thank you guys for the feedback and I hope this chapter is a good one. If its sluggish in anyway or has a few errors it is because I am very tired and have been doing a lot of homework for my higher educational studies. I will look it over ASAP to double check when I am not half asleep. ;) Once again I hope you enjoy! ;)**

**Darkness and the Council.**

* * *

A blood curdling cry of rage bellowed throughout the throne room, reverberating off of the walls like a bells toll as Darth Maul clenched his fist and crushed the defenceless Death Watch member's throat and letting him flop to the floor in a colossal heap.

Savage Opress watched with wide, alarmed eyes and parted lips at his brother's rage as he hurled the other cowering member into the wall with a sickening crack that spread up its flat surface before his lifeless body crumpled to the ground also. His amber eyes swept from the dead man's body to his brother's heaving form. His whole body vibrated with unquenchable rage as his chest rose and fell rapidly, heart blackening further in anger.

"Do we pursue him, brother?" The yellow Zabrak asked tentatively.

Maul's head snapped around and liquid gold eyes locked onto his brother's own matching pair. His lips curled back, revealing sharp yellow teeth as he growled in rage. "Not now, brother. How dare he. How _dare _he claim to _know me!_" His heart constricted in his chest, fingers curling into tight fists as he grinded his teeth together, the air whistling between his teeth from his harsh breathing. The anger inside of him was like a reawakened dragon, now more ferocious than ever. "I _chose _to remain on the Dark Side!"

Maul stalked back to his now black throne and planted himself on it, swinging his right leg over the arm rest and leaning most of his back on the seat of the throne. His eyes now glowed a more brilliant amber than ever in the darkness, like a predator in the night that stalked its prey. "I will have my revenge…"

The silence between the siblings grew longer until a sharp gasp drew the younger brother's attention to his master. "What is it, brother?"

Maul's head fell heavily into his right hand and he slid his eyes shut as a frown of concentration fell over him. "I sense something. A presence I've not felt since…" his amber eyes snapped open in shock and anticipation. "Master!"

The two brothers raised their gazes to the entrance where the sound of a struggle caught their attention as two men, kicking and struggling against the invisible force that constricted their throats and a lone robed figure strode regally into the throne room. The figure tossed the two helpless men into the wall like a child fed up with a now unwanted toy and approached the now dumbfounded and faithful Sith Lord who stumbled towards his former mentor and fell to one knee in worship.

"You have done well, Lord Maul." Sidious smirked beneath his hood as he fed the foolish Zabrak false praise.

"Master, I have done all of this… for you." Maul raised his horned head to meet his fellow Sith's gaze in the hopes to read what his eyes would tell him would be belief, however his hope was quickly swept away like a wave and a cold sense of dread filled him like ice as he saw only a dark shadow mask the elder Sith's amber orbs. He lowered his voice so his new apprentice wouldn't hear his betrayal of him. "In the hopes of re-joining your side."

A flicker of rage ignited deep inside of Sidious, however he swiftly dampened it down with the calm patience he had developed ever since he began biding his time for his revenge against the Jedi. Did this ignorant fool before him actually believe that Sidious would fall for his feeble, weak lies!? He ominously turned his back to the young Zabrak.

"You have learnt the ways of the Sith well. So well that now you attempt to deceive me."

Sidious revelled in Maul's shock, so palpable in the Force, rippling along its currents like a disturbed pond. "Master! I'd – I'd never –"

The elder Sith spun around on his heel, a feral growl dominating his deep voice as his lips curled into a wicked grin. "You have become _a rival!"_ Before the two brothers could react Sidious had unleashed the Force he had gathered around him from his palms as he launched the two shocked siblings into the windows. The sound of breaking glass filled the room as the two Sith smashed through the solid piece and onto the ground outside. Sidious leapt through the open gap as crystalline shards fell around him like hail as he landed like a cat on the ground before rising up and slipping two identical lightsabers from his sleeves and catching them in his open palms, thumbing the ignition sets and smiling fiendishly at the familiar snap hiss of the blood crimson blades coming to life.

Maul and Savage both drew their own weapons, Savage's saber staff and Maul's previous lightsaber and his new Darksaber as they both dropped into their defensive stances. Sidious lurched forwards with a dark shriek of bloodlust as he swung his two lightsabers at his two targets, a permanent smirk plastering across his face as his blades met the blood red blade of Opress and the pitch black of Maul's.

The three danced wildly, twirling, twisting, vaulting and swinging wildly with their weapons as they approached a lone balcony. Lightsaber slashes marred the walls dark orange as sparks flew off of the durasteel. Eventually the dance came to its climax as Savage and Maul both ducked beneath Sidious' deadly swing for their heads before somersaulting backwards off of the balcony to land on the level below. Both brothers shared a quick glance before Sidious dropped down between them and blocked both of the deadly swings with grace as he weaved between Maul's following strike and Savage causing Maul to nearly lacerate his brother.

Maul growled in growing rage as he pivoted to face the Sith, raising both sabers high for a tremendous blow, only to have the air knocked out of his lungs as Sidious produced a powerful kick to his gut, knocking the young Zabrak back.

Sidious smirked at his old apprentice's foolish and reckless nature before intercepting Savage's strike and pivoting around him to strike at his back. Sidious easily deflected the blow aimed to maim his midsection before spinning around, backing Savage's saber staff hilt into his face, stunning him, and finished the attack by thrusting both of his lightsabers in a reversed hold into Savage's midsection.

Savage choked in pain, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Maul felt his brothers pain ripple along their bond and gaped at his brothers murderer in shock and denial. Pain raked across his entire being. Was this how Kenobi felt when all hope seemed lost to him with the duchess' near death? NO! He would _not dare _feel how Kenobi felt out of pity for him. He wanted the Jedi Master to share his pain, not evade it, and as a result, feel even more pain himself.

Sidious smirked in triumph as he twisted and removed both blades from Savage. He then viciously kicked Savage in the gut and watched as his limp body plummeted and smacked into the ground with a sickening crack.

He watched with a sardonic smile as Maul leapt past him to land beside his brothers broken body.

Maul knelt down beside his dying brother, his pain-filled eyes searching his brothers face frantically for any strength though all he found was weakness and pain. He felt the life ebbing slowly out of Savage, and he too felt as if his strength was leaving him.

"I'm… sorry, brother. I'm not… like… you…" And for one tiny moment, Maul's eyes shone with another flicker of emotion other than anger and hatred. One moment Maul felt emotional pain and did not allow thoughts of the Dark Side to purge his mind. This was his brother dying before him because of his weakness. "I never was…" Maul watched, pain sweeping across him like a shock of icy water as his brother took his last breath before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his head hit the ground, body going limp.

mad cackle filled his ears, and his eyes widened as he listened to Sidious' lecture. "Remember the first visage of the Sith! There can only be two. And you are no longer my apprentice!"

The growling dragon in Maul's chest reared back and roared, the same roar emerging from Maul's voice as he pounced up to the same level as his former master stood as he ignited his crimson blade and black Darksaber before lunging forward towards the already prepared Sith Lord and swining for his legs.

Sidious parried the blow, expecting to knock Maul off balance, however, he was pleasantly surprised by Maul's regained flexibility as the Zabrak ducked and spun, sweeping a leg out in an attempt to trip the Sith Lord over only for the elder Sith to hop over the feeble attack as strike again at Maul who blocked the strike by crossing the two sabers together. Sidious pushed with further force until Maul's arms buckled and gave way, and he took the advantage to roll over Maul's back and kick him down onto the ground his sabers falling from his hands. He scrambled forward to grab them but Sidious was faster and struck out with the Force, further pushing the two sabers away from the now cowering Zabark and swiftly shocking him with Force Lightning.

Maul's body twitched with pain. Every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire as the blue volts coursed up and down his burning body. He gasped for breath and gazed up at the elder man with pleading eyes as he choked on his short breaths and the bitter scent of his burning flesh. "Please… have mercy!"

"Mercy?" Sidious mocked, tilting his head to one side. "The Sith show no such thing!" He sent another surge of Force Lightning at the defeated Sith Lord who cried out in pain once more. "I have other plans for you," he sneered before once again continuing his onslaught.

Maul's senses were blinded with white hot pain as the lightning struck his burning body once again. His screams echoed into the night, but no one heard.

* * *

The ship lurched upon its exit from hyperspace, the force of the sudden jump waking up both Obi-Wan and Satine, the former's senses immediately sound on alert. He was unaware that in his weariness he had wrapped his arm around Satine's waist and had pulled her close to him. Later he would blame it on his promise to keep her safe and not on any feelings that he may have felt for the woman beside him, despite the insatiable feeling of how close she was to him and what he knew lay dormant deep in his ever aching heart.

"We're here," Obi-Wan's lips brushed across her hair line as he disentangled himself from Satine and stood up, his hand blindly searching the wall behind him for support. Stumbling towards the ships cockpit he all but threw himself into the pilot's seat and grasped the controls with his stiff fingers guiding the somehow stable Twilight through Coruscant's atmosphere and onwards to the Temple hanger bay.

Anakin stood waiting, a smirk curling the edges of his lips upwards as he watched Obi-Wan disembark the ship as it spluttered oil, smoke and lose chunks of metal. His smirk disappeared however when he saw that his old master was carrying one former duchess Satine Kryze in his strong arms, hers wrapped around his neck and her blonde head resting on his shoulder.

The Chosen One dashed up to the Jedi Master who was still clad in the red Mandalorian armour, alarm flashing in his sapphire orbs as he approached the auburn man and turned as he fell into step beside him. "What happened?"

"Maul," Obi-Wan replied tersely. He said nothing else as he continued walking, his former apprentice understanding that he needed to think clearly along his way had left, as he made his way through the Temple halls to the med wing to check her out further for any more injuries she may have sustained.

"Bant! Bant! Where are you?" Obi-Wan called earnestly as he entered the halls of healing.

The Mon Calamarian practically leapt out from behind the curtain at the sound of her long-time friend's voice. "Obi-Wan!" She cried, approaching him quickly. She moved to embrace him until she saw the figure in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"I need you to run a scan over Satine for me, in case she has any further injuries that need attending to."

Bant nodded as she led the Jedi Master to a spare medical room. Once inside Bant motioned for Obi-Wan to lay the former duchess on the bed. He did as instructed, though he was reluctant to leave her side as Bant stepped in front of her and glided her hands along Satine's frame. Obi-Wan's chest constricted as he heard Satine's groan of pain on the left side of her waist and immediately he was beside Bant, gazing at Satine with worried eyes.

Bant's eyes remained closed as she informed Obi-Wan the extent of her injury. "She has a laceration on the left side of her waist."

_'Blast!' _Obi-Wan thought morosely. Despite pushing Maul away from Satine, he had flown and passed her in close vicinity. Obi-Wan deduced that Maul's Darksaber must have made small contact then. If only he had noticed…

"Is it serious?" It took all of his will not to allow the thick emotion of fear he felt for her to break through his voice. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat and to breathe deeply.

"No, Obi-Wan. It's only a minor cut. Nothing deep. She won't need to go in the bacta tank but she will need plenty of rest. Her bodies physicality has immensely been pushed over its limits."

Obi-Wan nodded, heart thundering inside of his chest. He would take her somewhere safe outside of the Temple. He could think of a few places, but he only trusted to settle her somewhere where someone he also trusted resided.

Without warning Bant's comlink rang, disturbing her from her examination. She sighed in agitation as he lifted her left arm to look at the device.

"The Council wants to see you, Obi-Wan."

Frustration flared within Obi-Wan. He already understood why they summoned him. "How soon?"

The Mon Calamarian turned to him with grave eyes. "Immediately."

Obi-Wan nodded curtly, giving his thanks before taking leave. He felt fingers wrap around his arm and turned to see Bant smiling gently at him. "I'll take care of her, Obi-Wan. Come back after you've seen the council. She'll be ready for leave by then, and she'll rest much more easily somewhere else than in the vicinity of many Jedi."

Obi-Wan only nodded once again, not being able to find the voice to speak. He knew as much as Bant and the council did that the former duchess disapproved of the Jedi being in this war and did not admire them as she once had. He managed to offer Bant a small crooked smile before turning and making his leave to the lift that would take him to the council chambers at the top of the centre spire.

"Good evening, Master Kenobi," a young Padawan that kept the councils appointments outside the doors before allowing them entry greeted politely, bowing to the council member.

Obi-Wan bowed in response. "Good evening, Zayn."

"The council will see you now," Zayn informed Obi-Wan as the doors slowly opened.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath as he slowly dragged himself into the circular chamber. He was much too physically exhausted for this right now, and he wanted nothing more than the solace of his own room and his head hitting a soft pillow.

The piercing stares of the council members were ominous, and Obi-Wan could feel their disapproval of his actions rippling off of them in waves.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi you have been summoned here for your reckless actions and for your unannounced departure to Mandalore." Mace Windu spoke firmly, piercing dark gaze penetrating Obi-Wan's weary mental defences. He really did not have the patience for this right now, but he would do what was requested of him.

Obi-Wan remained silent.

"Would you care to explain your actions, Master Kenobi?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked in the same tone as Mace.

Obi-Wan mentally sighed. "I did what I felt was right by the Force, Masters. I did not disobey you simply because I did not agree with you and Master Yoda's decision, but because I felt that what I was doing was being approved by the will of the Force."

Silence filled the council chambers as the master's mulled over this. Obi-Wan knew with every fibre of his being that what he did was right by the Force. The Force whispered to him in Qui-Gon's voice that he had nothing to fear from the council.

"While you did leave without our authorisation or of the Senates, we must condone that –"

"The Senates decision was irrelevant and now an invasion of Mandalore will have to be discussed," Obi-Wan snapped fervently, instantly ashamed of his attitude and impatience.

"Explain yourself, Master Kenobi," Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke firmly.

Obi-Wan's eyes downcast themselves to his feet for a few short moments before raising them to meet Ki's steady and unreadable gaze.

"Darth Maul and Savage Opress are present there."

The councillors shared pensive looks at each other before focusing their gaze back onto Obi-Wan.

Mace linked his fingers together. "Are you sure?"

_'Of course I am!' _Obi-Wan thought angrily. "Absolutely." He stated in a much further calm and collected manner.

"Grave news this is, Obi-Wan." Yoda murmured. "Take this to the Senate we must. The oppression of the Sith there is powerful I sense. Greater darkness fell on Mandalore recently."

Obi-Wan was shocked by this but did not reveal it externally. The darkness he had felt around him when he was on planet had been suffocating, though the blazing light within him kept it at bay, no matter how much Maul had taunted him.

"Obi-Wan, we need your report on what occurred on Mandalore," Mace stated.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes momentarily, breathing in deeply through his nose as he collected his jumbled thoughts. After a few moments of explanation to which he ended with how the former duchess of Mandalore was in Bant's care did Obi-Wan receive his next orders.

"Sense great exhaustion and much emotion within you," Yoda declared. Mace raised a single eyebrow towards Obi-Wan who levelled him with a calm stare. "Rest you will and protect the duchess in case the Sith follow you. Work on pleading a case to the senate we will."

Obi-Wan bowed his head respectfully. "Yes, Master."

"You are dismissed, Master Kenobi. May the Force be with you."

"Masters, I ask that if we win this case with the Senate that after the threat has been destroyed we may assist the duchess in restoring her home world."

"We already have much to deal with that we simply cannot focus our attention on one planet," Ki scoffed.

Obi-Wan's breathing increased in depth and it took more of his self-control than he would have appreciated not to snap at his fellow councillor. "I understand that but I promised the duchess that the Jedi would assist her in any way possible, whenever possible. As Jedi it is our duty to help others, is it not?" He disliked the bold step he was taking here and understood that he may have just overstepped his boundaries but he knew it was necessary.

"Assist her in rebuilding Mandalore, we will try. Though guarantee this we cannot." Yoda answered, his green eyes sparkling.

"Thank you, Masters," Obi-Wan bowed before turning and striding out of the council chambers and towards the halls of healing, relieved to finally be free to rest. His worry for Satine has been palpabl the entire time he spent in the council chambers, despite his best efforts to dampen it, and he knew that the entire council could feel it as much as he did. His raw worry and agitation screamed through the Force at them. He knew others could feel it from the stares he received as he passed his fellow Jedi.

He was surprised at how fast he had arrived to the halls of healing as he stormed into Satine's room, his eyes wide as he settled his gaze on Bant and Satine. Satine was still unconscious, a blessing he would have very much enjoyed to have been rewarded the entire time since he had returned.

Bant stepped in front of him from the table she was at checking Satine's chart and looked intently at her long-time friend. He could feel her gaze strongly as if she was seeing into his very soul.

"You can take her now, Obi-Wan. And get some rest yourself, do you understand me?"

"Perfectly, Bant," Obi-Wan replied wryly. At least he still had some room for his dry humour.

He scooped Satine into his arms, and after giving Bant his second farewell of the evening, he strode out of the halls of healing, ignoring the further stares he received from his fellow Jedi at the woman he was carrying in his arms and gently placed her in the passenger seat of the ship he found in the hanger bay as he clambered in himself and left the Jedi Temple and into the Coruscanti skyline traffic for 500 Republica.

* * *

**I hope it was satisfactory. Again, sorry if it is sluggish. I will delve deeper into the plot. Soseru, we will learn Maul's onjective. And I hope Sidious here was in his 'badass mode'. To you all, I am sorry that the figh twas really short and not as detailed; as I stated previously I am very tired and hard at work with my studies, but if possible I will return to edit this and make the fight last longer.**

**Once again, I hope this was an enjoyable read for you all. :)**


	3. 500 Republica

**AHHHHHHH, I am so, so, so sorry for taking forever to update! I have been busy with work and revision for my exams next month, and Cadets! But I'm back. I just HAD to give you something to let you all know that this story IS STILL ALIVE! I'm sorry to disappoint you here but this will be the last update until June where my exams will be finished. I need to think work and keep my larger FF projects out of my head until then. But I hope you enjoy this update! :)**

**Chapter 3: 500 Republica.**

* * *

A soft rasping on the door caught Padme's attention like a fish on a hook as she rose elegantly from the sofa and quickly walked to the door. "Hello?"

The impatient rasps seized and the unmistakeable soft and Coruscanti accent of Obi-Wan Kenobi reached her from the other side of the durasteel door. "Padme? Please, can I come in?"

The former queen and current senator of Naboo's hand was already on the encoder, opening the door in a flash. Just as expected, Obi-Wan, face set stoically, yet what surprised her was the smaller and unconscious form of Satine Kryze. Her still dust-covered golden tresses cascaded down over Obi-Wan's forearm and towards the floor. She looked like a fairy tale princess who had been rescued by her Knight in shining armour.

Hurriedly stepping to the side and providing a path for her friend she quickly ushered them in. "Oh my, Obi-Wan! Come in quick!"

The Jedi wasted no time in stepping in, his storm gaze fixed on the sofa in the centre of the living room. Padme watched, concern sparkling in her mahogany eyes as she watched the auburn Jedi gently lower Satine's prone form onto the sofa, slowly lifting her head with a tenderness the young Senator had never seen in the Jedi before he pulled back, hesitating slightly.

Timidly, the young Senator approached the tense Jedi. "Obi-Wan, what happened?"

Shoulders remaining tense, Obi-Wan turned around slowly to meet the Senator's concerned and expecting gaze. Though his eyes felt like someone had thrown sand in them he managed to twitch the corners of his mouth up into a small, brief smile. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"On… on Mandalore… Maul… nearly killed her." His voice was much graver and croaky than he had expected. Trying to build up the confidence to speak, even to his long-time friend, had not succeeded, and the woman before him detected it instantly.

"Oh Obi-Wan…" she breathed as she approached and placed a warm, comforting hand on his left shoulder. She wanted to offer him so much more comfort; hug him, talk to him. But she wasn't sure if the Jedi before her would want to talk about so soon after it occurred.

After feeling the tension in her friends body leave him did she finally step away, offering him a tiny but what she hoped would be a comforting smile. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," he answered shortly, storm grey eyes now darkening into a brighter blue. "Not yet. I think I'll just stay with her for now." He gestured towards the unconscious blonde behind them both before he perched himself on the edge of the sofa, leaning slightly over Satine's frail and unresponsive form. His steely eyes gazed unblinking at the blonde's serene face, as if he was burning the image of her serenity into his mind.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Padme asked softly. Her friend's failure to tell her what had happened and his body language indicated that he was distressed, the least she could do was offer hospitality to him if it helped console him. He may keep a stony expression on his face and sound uncaring but she knew him better than he gave her credit for. Miniscule signs from his body language such as the quick aversion of his gaze onto the traffic outside or to any inanimate object told her so.

"No, I'm just going to stay here, thank you Padme."

She suppressed a sigh of disappointment and rejection as she told him that she'd make some tea for him anyway in case he wanted it, which he thanked her for gratefully, before walking off to the kitchen.

Only a few minutes later she returned with one steaming mug to see Obi-Wan now tenderly running his calloused fingers through Satine's hair. Highly surprised, Padme's lips parted into a small circle before she stepped forward and set the mug of tea onto the table beside him. Once again to her surprise he didn't stop his tender ministrations, eyes still locked affectionately onto Satine's face, as if Padme wasn't even among them.

Anakin had told her that Obi-Wan and Satine had a history, and that in his former master's padawan days he had grown close to her whilst protecting her from bounty hunters in a year-long mission to Mandalore just after she became Duchess. Initially she didn't entirely believe her husband, knowing that he enjoyed teasing his best friend greatly, but now bearing witness to it she could see the connection that sparked between them.

He cared for her.

Obi-Wan Kenobi cared for her perhaps more than any other being in the galaxy. Of course he cared a great deal about his closest friends at the Temple, Ahsoka, Anakin and herself, yet it was fundamentally obvious that this particular woman held a special place in his wonderful heart.

He loved her. _Loved _her.

And he could deny it all he wanted; ramble the excuse of the Jedi Code to her but she _knew _love when she saw it, and she was staring at it in the image of one Obi-Wan Kenobi sitting beside Satine and running his fingers through her silky, golden tresses.

Clearing her throat and pulling Obi-Wan, who looked dumbfounded like an animal caught in a speeders headlights, out of his reverie she successfully managed to suppress a coy smirk from gracing her features. "She's welcome to stay if need be."

At this offer she saw Obi-Wan's eyes light up with hope, as if life had been restored to him. The man's hopeful face and silent words as he attempted to form a response brought joy to her as he closed his mouth again and breathed in deeply, closing his eyes for a few seconds and putting a hand to his forehead.

When he next looked up at her he cracked a genuine smile. It was small and only lasted briefly again, but it held a much more optimistic vibe than his previous and vague one did. Nodding he replied softly. "Yes. Thank you, Padme."

He was about to continue before she cut him off sharply. "And you don't owe me anything!" She lightly patted his left arm, emitting a small chuckle from him. After a few seconds of companionable silence in which they smiled at each other warmly, a thought suddenly struck Padme. "Where's Anakin?"

"He's at the Temple," Obi-Wan thought it strange how Padme would ask where he is. He knew Anakin had strong feelings for the Senator, and he had felt an inkling from Padme whenever she was near him; a brief burst of affection that spawned either from friendship or because she reciprocated his feelings. But they were both sensible, mature adults. He a Jedi, she a Senator. He trusted them both with his life and hoped that they would come to him if anything happened between them. Trust breeded trust. And he hoped that his trust was returned.

Padme nodded, hiding her disappointment at not being able to see her husband. It was good in some ways since she and Anakin had agreed to keep it secret, even from Obi-Wan, yet she could not deny that she would long for the solace she found in her husband's arms tonight.

Informing the Jedi once again that Satine was welcome to stay and he to stay with the blonde whilst she rest, Padme excused herself from the living room and reclined to her bedroom, changing into her night clothes in the dark before climbing into bed, hoping that her dear friend would fare through whatever emotional turmoil he may be feeling throughout the night before succumbing to the comforting embrace of sleep.

* * *

**It ends with another person sleeping! I've made a habit of that in this fic! My latest three chapters have been doing that, lol! :P Well, I hope this wasn't a mind-numbing chapter! I am sorry for the terribly long delay and for the next one that is now imminently here, but its my A levels and I need to do well in both year 12 and 13 to get into University. What fun! Anyway, let me know in a review, please guys! Love you all and I'm still astounded and touched with all of your responses to this fic so far! :D**


	4. First Sight

**Could it be!? Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No, its Jedi kay-Kenobi posting a new chapter for her story! Hi everyone! *Smiles and waves innocently* I return with a new chapter for all of you Clone Wars lovers out there. Now, I will tell you now that after the 19th of this month I will have the summer holidays to post more updates for all of my stories including this one... except for the week I got to Tunisia which is the 16th-23rd August. :P Anyway, for you Obitine lovers too this has a helpful dose of it. Enjoy! :D**

**First sight.**

* * *

The first thing she felt when she emerged from the fogginess her mind had crafted around her senses was the raw dryness of her throat and itch irritating her still tired eyes. Raising two balled fists to her face she tenderly drove them towards the irritated area and massaged them as she shook her head to erase the alluring embrace sleep had to offer.

Yet a primal awareness of her surroundings invaded when she removed her fists from her cerulean eyes to sight the near uncontrollable traffic that barrelled through the Coruscanti skyline, some like laser blasters and others taking a more sluggish pace. The sky they cut through was a bright sanguine, notifying the young woman in the building that she had awoken in the early hours of the morning.

Drawing her eyes over her surroundings she found that she was in a colourful apartment decorated with an array of expensive furniture such as the purple sofa she lay on now. The walls were a similar colour to the sofa she was on but were a lighter shade that she identified to be lilac. To her right was the door, her way out if necessary, and to the left was the hall leading to other rooms that she imagined were the kitchen, bathroom and bedroom. She stared across at the closed off balcony where she spied the traffic and recognised many other towers in the distance. Recognition smacked her across the cheek as her eyes bulged. She was in 500 Republica; Padme's apartment!

But how did she get here?

Her nostrils flared from the flaming sting that came from the sterile smell that lingered around her. Creasing her golden eyebrows in confusion she tried to rummage through her memories to determine this sudden alteration in state only to be met head on by a black and sturdy wall and grey swirls that clouded any previous memories in which she was conscious.

Placing her hands on the soft surface she lay on, dainty fingers clawing into the sofa's back rest and the other around the bottom edge on which she lay, she began to slowly hoist herself up, ignoring the painful tweaks that coursed up her arms and back. Yet she tensed, ignoring the pain that shot through her as a result of her strained and tired muscles when the hand that was clutching the bottom of the sofa briefly brushed against something hard and cold.

Her chest tightened at the lurching breath of surprise she let out from parted and dry lips. Alarm settled into her body, pushing a small dose of adrenaline through it as her mind swirled with all of the different situations she was in and the probability of what could happen if she should try to rectify it. Could she be prisoner, despite being in a safe and well known environment, or was it all some sick illusion that monster that had her in its clutches earlier could have placed over her? Maybe it had killed her and she was in some state or purgatory, waiting for whatever her fate would be in the last place she ever felt truly comfortable in.

She was ready to spring up and make an attempt of fleeing when the figure shifted against her and she suddenly spied a flash of auburn from out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head fully to her right she indeed saw a mess of auburn. Auburn hair. She trailed her eyes, which were now draining the brief burst of fear from her body and replacing it with a sense of hope, down to find a slumped over figure, whose back was pressed against the edge of the sofa, and over the person's red-clad shoulders and black sleeved arms. Immediately she recognised that the armour was Mandalorian.

Death Watch Mandalorian.

Her immediate instinct was that she was a prisoner and that she needed to run right now, but something kept her rooted to her spot on the sofa as she leaned down cautiously to further inspect the slump figure. Cerulean eyes began to draw slowly over the side of the figures face where a few short auburn strands hung over the figures forehead and closed eyes. Long eye lashes of the same colour were only a few millimetres from brushing against the figures upper cheeks and occasionally flickered. A light ginger beard ran along its jawline from the sideburns in its hair and over the chin and upper lip.

A deep and roaring fire of love scorched from her thrumming heart and coursed through her entire body that she actually winced as the tremendous feeling overpowered her. Obi-Wan! It was real. She was actually here, alive, and with him!

She let out a shaky laugh as her hand unconsciously rose to tenderly brush away the few strands of hair that hung over his face. Her affectionate smile grew into a wide grin as gratitude filled her whilst she examined the man's sleeping position.

The man looked positively haggard, as if he had taken on the whole Separatist army himself. She found her own thoughts amusing. The man, if given the opportunity, likely would take every last droid, cyborg, Sith and enemy of the Republic on if given the chance.

Yet an air of serenity clung onto him. It was only faint and shown through his sleeping figure, but this sense of calm that washed over him looked to be the briefest of forms he ever received now since the war's beginning.

The woman sighed again, shaking her head slightly as she drew her hand down the side of his face slowly and traced her fingertips across his jawline with the lightest touch of a feather. He either wasn't sleeping deeply or his senses were still on high alert after the previous night's events as she watched his eyelids draw slowly up like blinds to reveal to her a stunning pair of storm grey eyes.

The two sat there gazing at one another, oblivious to anything other than the other's intense gaze. Obi-Wan licked his suddenly dry lips and swallowed heavily, as if nervous, before silently mouthing her name.

"Obi…" she started softly only to be interrupted by his earnest gaze once again and the gentle pressure she felt against her left hand. Looking down from his now creased expression to where the soft pressure emanated from her hand she found his own had slipped under hers and that his fingers had gently curled around her own, some softly pressing into the palm of her hand and his thumb running gentle circles over the back of her pale hand.

All too sudden for her she found herself lurching towards him as he pulled her into a gentle yet secure hug as his arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pressed her to him. "Satine…"

Satine closed her eyes to the sound of his soft voice. It was so gentle and quiet, if not slightly forced, as if his tongue tasted it for the first time experimentally. Acting further she bowed her head, the side of it ghosting over and brushing his own neatly combed and slightly wavy hair, so that her face was gently pressing against his neck, regardless of the chilling cool his armour was penetrating her warm skin with.

She smiled tenderly at the thought that he was her first living sight since awakening.

Drawing back, yet keeping her arms around his shoulders so that they were still close – she noted that their noses were nearly touching – she asked him, "What are we doing here? Why aren't you with the Jedi in the temple?"

He blinked slowly and frowned once again. Satine read his frustration instantly, not from being a senator in the Republic, but because she knew him so well and on one of the highest levels. What had he gone through since his return to Coruscant?

His hands, still resting on her back, tightened ever so slightly as he replied to her question that the council had summoned him and, after a slight reprimand, had ultimately made him her protector until they had discovered Maul's location and dealt with him.

"Maul?" Satine asked startled, looking at him questioningly. "Isn't that the man you told me about after he…" She trailed off short, not wanting to remind Obi-Wan of any painful memories.

Unfortunately for her, her tactic hadn't worked as she had hoped, for a brief flash of pain surged across his eyes. His voice, although calm, was laced with a slight hint of urgency and contempt. "He is hardly a man, Satine."

"Of course not." Satine shook her head sadly, casting her eyes to the floor briefly. "I'm sorry."

She felt him move against her as she drew her vision back up to him to find his expression stern yet again. "Don't be," he said shortly. "He is just... a victim of the Sith."

She stared at him, her face contorted in pain, love and concern.

"As I stated before, I'm assigned to be your protector. The council, although they haven't stated it, clearly don't want me to go on the hunt for Maul, likely because they believe that I am too filled with anger at what he has done… what he nearly did.

"And we're here because it was the safest place that I could think of at the moment. I know of your distaste towards the Jedi." At this he looked away, emotionally shamed.

She drew his face back to the opposite side he had turned away from to come face to face with her. "Not towards you though," she whispered softly, her eyes blazing with truth and love.

Whether or not he had seen the second emotion dancing in her cerulean orbs, his open-mouthed response was interrupted as a worried yet highly jubilant voice rang throughout the living area the two had rested in, shattering whatever spell had surrounded them like glass and swiftly separating the two tangled people from each other.

"Satine!" Padme's cry brought Satine to attention. She briefly caught Obi-Wan's bewildered expression, no doubt a result of the powerful moment that just went on between them, directed towards her until he slowly turned his face upon the brunette senator who by now was marching towards her. "I'm so happy you're okay!"

Satine returned her friend's warm and hungry embrace as she expressed the mutual feeling.

"You both must be in a terrible state!" the brunette senator and former queen continued, scanning both Satine and Obi-Wan with her mahogany eyes. "I'll get my handmaidens to find some change of clothes for you and attend to any needs you have. Obi-Wan, I called Anakin and told him that you took Satine here. He's on his way with a change of your Jedi robes."

Padme was relieved that Anakin didn't sound hostile when she informed him that Obi-Wan was at hers. She deduced that this was because of the emotional state that he had witnessed the older man in upon his return to the temple with a passed out former duchess. Her loving husband also couldn't resist slightly teasing his best friend about his "girlfriend" to which she laughed and lightly chastised him for. He had ended the transmission after telling her that he would be over to hand Obi-Wan some change of clothes before heading back to the temple to train with Ahsoka, and finally offering her a final declaration of love.

She smiled and nodded at Obi-Wan's soft regard of thanks before bidding them a temporary farewell and finding her handmaidens.

Once the young senator had disappeared Obi-Wan's hand enclosed itself around Satine's arm as he gently spun her around to face him and locked her in place with a hand on each arm, just above her wrists. "How are you?" he spoke softly.

Satine resisted the urge to shrug and bite a witty remark. Obi-Wan didn't deserve that kind of treatment from her. His askance of her condition was just plain, simple, caring and compassionate Obi-Wan. Such was his nature.

"I – I can't remember anything after the ship when we were in hyperspace." She was clouded in disarray and confusion, her memories a jumbled mess. She didn't know how she truly felt, yet she couldn't ignore the butterflies in her stomach and how Obi-Wan's hands were holding her wrists now in such a light and tender way.

She couldn't resist the thought that if he drew them just a bit lower their fingers would become intertwined.

He nodded in understanding, yet his storm eyes glistened with concern. "That doesn't matter now. The Jedi council are now focusing on passing a vote for an occupation of Mandalore and I will remain here with you as your protector."

The resolution and sincerity his tone had taken and the steely determination glazed over his eyes warmed Satine's heart.

Despite the Jedi barriers he had put up around himself he couldn't hide all of his feelings from her this time.

His experience at nearly losing her to Maul had chipped his sturdy walls.

It had changed him.

* * *

**Okay, so let me get my lightsaber and shield up just in case any of you throw rottom tomato's and all for being such a tease in the Obitine moment. *Raises them both* I'm trying to keep them in character, especially since I can get carried away with the mush! Anyway that was chapter 4! I hope you liked! :D**


	5. Strategy

**:O A fast update on this story!? OMG! :D Okay, so we are now drawing away from our little Obitine interlude... for now... to a more broody chapter. Its not meant to be boring as in the kind of boring where your eyes begin to feel like sand paper, but the kind of no action boredom chapter that helps set up the plot more and build things up. Anyway, hope you enjoy as always. :)**

**Strategy.**

* * *

"Master Kenobi is not in the correct state of mind to track Maul's whereabouts," Stass Allie's firm voice resounded across the council chambers.

"His emotional state is drastically out of balance," Shaak Ti added, leaning further back into her seat. "He needs to find balance."

Kit Fisto nodded solemnly, gazing at each of the councillor's with his piercing and endless black eyes. "That is exactly why we made him Kryze's protector for the moment. She will provide him with a balance until he has come forward with his turmoil."

"Master Kenobi is a well revered Jedi Master and I am positive that he will reign in his emotions once more. He just needs time," Plo Koon announced, linking his fingers before his chest.

The setting sun cast a sanguine glow throughout the council spire, bathing the floor with a deep orange and illuminating the central crescent a rich scarlet.

Mace Windu pondered each of the master's responses to Kenobi's behaviour since they last spoke to him. The youngest member of the council was reserved on the outside, yet there was a tight coil of emotions within that threatened to snap and had, briefly, shook with tension, as if pulled by two magnets on the opposite end. He had only managed to stamp it down into a curt and agitated interruption.

Emitting a heavy sight and leaning forwards, planting his dark-sleeved elbows on his knees, he propped his chin atop clasped hands and spoke. "We must send a search team to Mandalore and find any trace of Maul and Savage. They are feral beasts who rely on their raw power. Mandalore is where it was at its highest. They will continue to hold out in their stronghold for as long as possible, now that they have rallied the old warriors we know as Death Watch."

"Send one supervisor, to keep watch over Master Kenobi, we should." Yoda spoke softly. The little green Jedi Master regarded Obi-Wan with much high esteem for his accomplishments as a Jedi as well as his mastery, yet he did not want to run the risk of any miscalculations. Kenobi would never fall to the darkness, but everyone had a weakness that could intensify ones pain and push them over the edge. His emotional state meant that he ran the risk of becoming grey.

"I will keep an eye on him, Master Yoda," Kit replied confidently, resting his right hand upon his chest and over his heart. He and Obi-Wan were steady friends who occasionally walked together when they had a council meeting. They would usually be seen entering with a light smile on each of their faces and their spirits lifted within the Force. Kit keeping an eye on the young man was a steady and wise choice.

"Master's Ti, Mundi, Allie and Koon to hunt down and destroy the threat that is Maul," Yoda murmured, sadness lacing his tone as each of the announced master's nodded their heads in acceptance. Killing was not the Jedi way, and he always felt deeply saddened when one was lost to the darkness or their life had been extinguished, yet Maul was a menace upon the galaxy.

Eliminating him was the best course of action for the Republic and galaxies sake.

"It's settled then. Masters Ti, Mundi, Allie and Koon will lead a small platoon of troops in locating Maul and Savage whilst Master Fisto uses surveillance on Kenobi. May the Force be with us all."

* * *

In the darkness of the tattered throne room that was once Duchess Satine Kryze's palace, a dark, skinny and tall hooded silhouette stood proud beside a seated, slumped and just as dark figure. As the standing figure revelled in the darkness embracing him in a comforting hug of its ugliness, the smaller figure breathed heavily as if there was not enough oxygen in the world to keep him alive.

Darth Sidious glared daggers at the pathetic weakling below him. Disgust rippled through him with a surprising hint of admiration.

The admiration was spurred from the fact that the Zabrak had continued to follow the ways of the Sith, feeding his power on fear, loathing and rage as well as remembering the rule of two, and finally, even going as far as to try and gain his master's approval in a pitiful attempt to deceive and oppress him.

His disgust was that his former apprentice had taken on his mindless brute of a brother as his own apprentice. Slaying him had been all too easy.

Turning his gaze away from the once living's older and more skilled brother Sidious dived once again into the currents of the Force, reaching out and grasping the dark tendrils of the Dark Side and wrapping them around himself in a cocoon of black and purple arms.

Letting his feelings go and feeding off of the sheer and seducing power, that had been his ally for so long, of the Dark Side, his senses were alerted of a conjuring threat. Furrowing his brow in concentration and curiosity, the Sith Lord delved deeper into the dark currents.

The Force guided him in his journey to detect the source of this threat until he finally hit a clear barrier. The dark currents swirled slowly around the circular window as they cleared the fog that clouded his vision away to reveal a bright sanguine light. His spirit shielded his sensitive golden eyes with a hand until they had adjusted as he peeked through the window. Several figures, each clad in light dressing and brown robes sat in the circle. He could see the bustling traffic of Coruscant further away, yet he paid short heed to this as he refocused his attention on the figures.

His stomach knotted savagely and his mouth filled with the vile taste of bile at the realisation that he was gazing into the council chamber of the Jedi temple.

_"Master's Ti, Mundi, Allie and Koon to hunt down and destroy the threat that is Maul,"_

Sidious's felt his lips curl back in rage as a low growl escaped his throat.

His amber eyed companion looked up at him, eyes glittering with a mix of fear and interest.  
His pain was palpable through the Force, yet the Sith Lord fed on the Zabrak's fear, devouring it and enjoying every last drop as if it was his precious life source on a barren wasteland.

"Mas…ter. What is... it?"

The vortex swirled again and altered the image to a now darker one. Four Jedi, one's he recognised easily and loathed just as equally were boarding a Republic Cruiser with a platoon of clone troopers hot on their heels. The ship slowly elevated into the air and left Coruscan't atmosphere before jumping into hyperspace, flanked by two more cruisers.

"Master…?"

Sidious's eyes twinkled with anger as he looked down his pointed nose towards the vulnerable Maul.

In a flash the Sith Lord had bent over and, digging his long, bony fingers into the flesh of the battered Zabrak, hauled him harshly up to his feet, dancing in the pleasure his pain-filled cries filled him with.

"We must leave. The Jedi are preparing to track us. This changes things," the Sith Lord informed the stumbling and weak fool he dragged behind him as he stalked them out of the throne room and took a speeder directly to the still burning space port.

He knew of the resistance there, but they would be no match for him. He'd cut them down swiftly before they could even blink.

After the slaughter of many more Death Watch members, all except a fair red-head who had managed to escape back into the city, the dark lord of the Sith along with his former apprentice boarded the one remaining and intact black stealth shuttle and took them to hyperspace.

His was sure that once the Jedi arrived that the Death Watch resistance that would surely meet them would decisively be extinguished, yet this would lead the righteous fools in a penumbra of confusion. They would not find him for their own power was clouded, tainted by the raw and elusive power of the Dark Side. He had yet to achieve his ultimate aim in eliminating all of the Jedi.

Capture was not an option, for this would reveal his true identity to the Jedi, ruining any seeds he had planted.

All he had to do was evade the Jedi and continue to water and nurture the seeds in their growth.

* * *

**Voila! Despite its pace and lack of motion events, I still hope you enjoyed! More on the way! :D**


	6. Surveillance and arrival

**Hello! I really wanted to update this for you guys before I go away on holiday on Friday. I'm hoping to get in as much work as I can on my current stories as well as the plot bunnies that are stalking around inside my head. Plus, its been a month since I updated this and I hate to leave you hanging. So I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :)**

**Surveillance and arrival.**

* * *

_"So where do we go from here?" _Satine's soft voice crackled through the recording Kit Fisto was watching intently, illuminated by the pale blue light stretching across his face.

His black eyes sparkled at the prospect her question held. Few of the council were aware of Obi-Wan's feelings for the former duchess of Mandalore, yet he was now positive the entire council was aware, after their last encounter with the stressed Jedi Master and their discussion after he took his leave.

_"All there is now is for me to protect you," _Obi-Wan's soft Coruscanti accent answered. Kit's eyes zeroed in on the two figures as they shifted in their current position. His brow furrowed, eyes widening in surprise, as he watched the two embrace each other near the archway to the kitchen, out of Senator Amidala's, who lived in this building, sight. Surely Kenobi wasn't acting on his feelings, was he?

Their tender caress enough alerted the Nautolan Jedi Master that the young human Jedi was showing his attachment. It was again reinforced when they jerked away from each other as Senator Amidala's soft voice called out to them from the other side of the archway and the brunette Senator appeared on the surveillance. _'Has he engaged his attachment? It looks as if they don't want to be discovered...'_

Without saying anything else the two visitors followed the Senator in, Kit losing sight and hearing of them. Realising that he wasn't going to gather any more information on his friend soon, Kit slid out from his seat, leaving everything un-tampered with, as he slipped out of the recording room and dashed to his speeder, making his way to the Jedi Temple.

It wasn't much, but he would have to report his findings to the council and await their judgement as well as further instructions.

* * *

The four Jedi stood at the bridge of the _Enforcer, _gazing wistfully out at the bright blue streaks of hyperspace and its brilliant vortex swirling before them.

During the three hours they had currently spent in hyperspace, the four Jedi had been standing around the comms unit, strategizing a plan on entering Mandalore's atmosphere.

They were sure that they would not receive a warm welcome if the battle, as Kenobi described, was still raging; tearing the once peaceful planet apart.

The plan was simple; they would stay high up in the Mandalorian sky, just below the atmosphere, so that they had an increased chance of not drawing too much attention to themselves, being only one cruiser. The Jedi, along with a squadron of clone troopers would then proceed to guide their fighters down towards the landing platforms, engaging any resistance along the way and wiping out anymore upon their landing.

Each of them were aware that they could not sense the Sith brothers as well as they would normally do so due to the darkness clouding their vision, so they would have to search themselves for any sign of them.

Not only did they have trouble sensing them, but whatever little flicker they could detect, they only caught it briefly before it sparked out of their reach completely. The four stretched out further, searching for the other, yet nothing appeared.

Shaak Ti, being the most powerful at sensing life forms out of the four due to her natural ability to sense the presence and bond with other creatures that originated from other systems, shivered inwardly as a bad sensation crawled over her.

"We are approaching Mandalore now, Generals," Admiral Gorgio announced as the bleach whited-haired man approached them. Admiral Gorgio was a weary, near middle-aged man, once a soldier upon the front lines of small skirmishes himself. He had the three identical pink scars along his left cheek to prove it. His pale blue eyes held back a haunting that told anyone who could read it that he had seen horrors. His face was aged much older than his actual age of forty-five years, age lines sinking into his face.

"Very good, Admiral," Plo Koon answered, turning to the Admiral. "How soon are we able to mount our attack?"

Due to the likelihood of resistance the Jedi were bound to meet, their only way through to the landing platform was through an attack position.

"We'll be arriving just outside Mandalore's atmosphere in five standard minutes, General."

Plo nodded his thanks as he turned his serene gaze back out to the vortex whirling in front of him.

"My friends," he breathed in a long drawn breath, mentally preparing himself for the following, "let us be on our way."

The four Jedi spun on their heels as they strode out of the bridge and towards the hanger bay, brown cloaks billowing behind them.

Through their journey they each called up their men, having brought their top troopers from each of their own battalions, as they made their way through the silent halls, the only sound being the rumble of the cruiser's engines as it ploughed the magnificent ship through space.

The blast door swished open upon their approach, gaining them access to the hanger where more clones worked furiously on all the shuttles that were present. Sparks flew from their engineering as they fixed, modified and replenished ammo on the structures.

As Plo approached his own white and blue streaked starfighter his clone commander, donned in white and brown armour, jumped down from the fighter's wing to meet his General.

"General, the ship is fully functioning and is completely replenished in weapons systems. The navigation is accurate as are all other systems."

Very good, Commander," Plo nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I've also taken the liberty of upgrading your fighter, General. I had an engineer install more powerful shields and an upgrade on the proton torpedo ammunition as well as the turbo cannons speed to cool down."

Plo felt a spark of impression surge through him at his Commander's boldness and thoughtfulness. "Thank you, Commander."

"Be careful, General," the Commander saluted sharply. "The other boys have speculated that it's a hot zone down there."

The Jedi Master nodded silently as the Commander excused himself, joining up with more clones not too far off by the crates. His sharp voice rang out throughout the hanger as he ordered them to 'quit messing around and get on with their work.'

Stepping into his fighter along with the other Masters and their troopers, his fingers glided unconsciously over the controls, starting the fighter's engines with a low growl, before he grasped the control stick before him.

Easing his fighter off of the ground he guided it, leading the group out of the hanger and through the opening doors of the cruiser's roof.

The Jedi Master took a deep breath, centring himself within the Force. Balance came more difficultly now due to the war's scale. It had the Force in constant vibration.

"Squadron, this is Jedi General Plo Koon. Comms check, do you copy? All fighters respond."

Immediately a wave of static charged through his comm as each fighter announced themselves. The last voice crackled through after a few short moments. "This is Jedi General Mundi, gold leader."

"Excellent, " Plo commended, grateful that everyone had contact with one another. He could relax more easily knowing that they were all connected, ready to call for assistance if required. "May the Force be us."

The endless vacuum of space stretched out around him as his eyes focused on the sand-coloured planet they were approaching. The planet grew in size as they drew closer and Plo's scope of vision altered from the black of space to the cloudy vapour of the clouds around his fighter as he entered the atmosphere smoothly.

All too soon, however, that smoothness was shattered abruptly as blue and red blaster bolts began raining upon them, haring past his fighter and the single file line the others were in behind him.

"Spread out!" Plo yelled through his comm channel as he flipped his fighter up and over the onslaught to the right. The other ships followed his example, each fanning out in varying directions, yet the Jedi remained at the front of the line.

"Try and stick together!" Shaak's voice echoed through the channel. "Don't break away too far or you'll be shot down or lost to the group!"

The onslaught increased as they continued their way down. Plo could just see the landing platform through the thick black smoke down below. The place had become a warzone, scarred with blast holes, bodies and ravenous flames.

He brought his attention back onto arriving there in one piece as steel grey fighters began surging up towards them, releasing their own blaster fire.

"Incoming fighters! Engage!" Stass Allie shrieked.

The Jedi, with the aid of the Force, allowed it to control their fluid movements as they performed an array of flips, rolls, dives and evasions, trying to confuse the enemy. Plo caught, out of the corner of his eye, Ki-Adi-Mundi and Stass Allie perform a figure of eight, causing the two pilots who followed them separately to clip each other's wing before their fighter plummeted towards the ground, spinning wildly out of control in a corkscrew dive before exploding upon impact or before they even fell completely out of the sky in a ball of fire.

Grunts and cries crackled through the comms channel in Plo's fighter as the clones fought valiantly. Some grunts were simply from the heat of battle or a near miss whilst others were cries of fear, which were shortly cut, like a knife, with silence.

The Force vibrated with sorrow at the deaths ensuing, both for their own men and the opposition's.

The fire began to steadily die down as the remaining squadron approached the landing platform. The four Jedi lined themselves up once more at the front of the line as they released their cannon fire. Plo, realising that he had yet to try out his upgraded proton torpedo's, and spotting a medium sized pile of explosives, aimed the guided projectiles towards the target and pulled roughly back on the trigger.

With a slight jolt upwards from his fighter and a hiss, the torpedo barrelled forth from underneath his fighter and towards the pile, making impact within a few seconds and igniting the pile into a burst of brilliant orange flames. Moving bodies upon the platform were blasted away from the power of the explosion, either stunned or dead as the Jedi and their troops landed shortly after.

The four Jedi immediately leapt out of the now open cockpit of their fighters, their lightsabers blazing to life with a sizzling snap hiss, and whirling in motion as they leapt high into action, landing back to back from one another and deflecting blaster fire, throwing grenades back with the Force to their enemy, and taking out anyone who came near them with a swift stroke of the blade.

The clones sprinted forwards, taking cover behind crates, durasteel slabs that had buried themselves into the ground, and whatever else they could find. Each trooper lay their left arm, that held the belly of the rifle, on top of their cover and began unleashing a rain of blue fire upon their enemy, gunning them down with precision. Another clone, his armour painted with red streaks, activated a thermal detonator as he lobbed it towards a cluster of five men who were unable to escape the blast in time as it vaporised them.

All too soon the battle was won by the attackers with a final swing of Plo's blue blade across the chest of a Death Watch member. He gave a final grunt of pain, his cauterised chest smouldering as he fell lifeless to the ground.

Extinguishing their blades they rendezvoused with the squad of clones that survived who, thankfully, had all survived once again. Some of the best had been lost, but many still remained.

Plo looked on the scene around him curiously. He spotted a few Death Watch members clad in red, the opposite to the durasteel grey some others wore.

_'They must be different,' _he thought.

He remembered in Obi-Wan's briefing that there had been a few renegade members who had turned against their new leader after the slaughter of their original, and who had then fought for Mnadalore's survival against Maul and Savage's tyranny.

_'But where are they now?' _Only a few of the bodies of these people remained, and from Obi-Wan's briefing, there had been quite a number. Not all of them were dead.

All male too.

Obi-Wan had informed them of a female member who had assisted in his escape; Bo-Katan. The only female and leader of the group she had started.

_'Bo-Katan must be nearby,' _the Jedi Master mused to himself. _'Perhaps if we find her, she may be able to help lead us to Maul.'_

"Master Koon," Shaak's concerned tone pulled him out of his reverie. He turned his head to meet the concerned Togruta's gaze with complete serenity.

"You are the leader of this group," she began again, realising that she now held his attention. "What is our next course of action."

Plo placed a hand under his chin in thought, his right arm wrapping itself around his midsection. "Master Kenobi mentioned a female member of the renegade Death Watch members who helped him in his escape. One he mentioned in particular was Bo-Katan Kryze, the former Duchess's sister. If we find here then perhaps she can help lead us to Maul."

"How can we be sure to find her?" Stass questioned sceptically, slowly raising one eloquent eyebrow.

"Her body is not among those we see here," Plo answered, gesturing to the battlefield with his arm. "My assertion is that she is alive. I doubt that she will hide far. It's possible that she may herself be located near the palace." He pointed towards the shadowed tunnel that stretched out into the diamond looking city.

"Shall we split up into groups, Master Plo, to cover more ground and possibly find her more quickly?" Ki asked gently in his ever calm and confident tone.

Plo nodded in acquiescence. "A sensible suggestion, Master Mundi; let us take five troops each, that way we have more guard as well as ground."

Each of the Jedi gathered five troops, most, if not all of their members being from their squadron. Plo's squadron consisted of three of his men from his squadron and the other two from separate ones, one being from Master Allie's whilst the other was from Master Ti's.

"We'll meet there at the tunnel entrance into the city in oh-three-hundred hours. Three hours to search. If anyone finds any sign of the renegade members sooner, contact us through our channel." He slowly drew his right arm up, his forearm hovering just beneath his lips as he spoke. "Final test, over?"

A chorus of voices buzzed once again through his comm as everyone spoke one after the other. All comms were operational.

With a final traditional 'May the Force be with you,' the four squadrons entered the tunnel, fanning out upon exit as they began to scour the dead city.

* * *

**And there we go! There'll be more after I'm back from Tunisia after the 23rd. Hope you enjoyed, as always! :)**


End file.
